Pups & The ABC Awards
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Elias has been nominated for an America's Bravest Citizen award for escaping Aaron Zandresky all by himself. Who else has been nominated & will Elias make history by becoming the youngest winner ever?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE ABC AWARDS **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS.**

It was Monday morning. School had just started. In Miss Spearwood's Homeroom class the kids were sitting at their desks while Miss Spearwood was writing on the board.

"OK everyone for today's lesson I want you all to write down in your books about some things I'm writing up on the board. Once you've all finished I'll ask a few of you to share what you've written" said Miss Spearwood.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. A student was standing there with a letter in his hand.

"This is for Elias Vincent" said the student.

Elias got up from his seat, retrieved the letter & sat back down. He immediately opened the envelope. Inside there was a note. The note read:

 _Dear Elias_

 _We recently learned about your kidnapping ordeal & how you escaped all by yourself. On the behalf of the America's Bravest Citizen committee it's my pleasure to inform you that you have been nominated for this year's America's Bravest Citizen award. The award ceremony takes place at the White House on Wednesday 24_ _TH_ _of September. You & your family will have all expenses paid. You & the other nominees will get to meet the President Barack Obama. Congratulations. _

_Sincerely, Albert Jones_

Elias gasped. He couldn't believe that he would be nominated for such a prestigious award.

"What does it say?" asked Ryder.

"I've been nominated for an America's Bravest Citizen award. It's because I escaped Aaron Zandresky all by myself. I think that makes me the youngest nominee ever" said Elias.

"That's great news. Let's all give a round of applause to Elias" said Miss Spearwood.

Everyone in class clapped & cheered. Elias felt so honoured. Throughout the next 2 periods Elias kept thinking to himself about who else would've been nominated that year & what they did to earn their nomination. During recess Elias was very excited. He felt like he could run a marathon.

" _I can't believe this. I never would've thought I'd ever get nominated for something like this. I don't know if I'll win but I think I've already made history by becoming the youngest nominee ever at 10 years old. My parents will be so thrilled to hear about this"_ thought Elias.

Throughout the next 2 periods the award ceremony continued to stay in Elias' mind. The ceremony was only a couple of weeks away. He knew that it would be an amazing experience not only for himself but also his parents. At lunch Elias excitedly talked about how he was feeling.

"It's crazy to think that in a couple of weeks I could be winning 1 of the most prestigious awards in this country. Even though it's because I survived an ordeal I would rather forget it certainly is quite an honour to be nominated" said Elias.

"If you win you'll be the youngest winner ever. You'd probably go down in history & everyone in the world would probably know your name. That's quite amazing" said Ace.

"You should be proud. Not many children get nominated for this award so you're quite lucky" said Carlos.

"You're an inspiration for so many kids out there who have gone through similar ordeals. They'll definitely see you as a role model" said Danny.

"I must say it's quite exciting to be talking about this. Just thinking about it is giving me a thrill. I really hope you win" said Katie.

"I think you should. A child who escapes a serial killer all by themselves is very rare. In fact I don't think it's ever happened before" said Ryder.

"Thanks guys. This is an exciting moment for me. I can't wait to tell my parents" said Elias.

Everyone shared a group hug. Elias couldn't put into words how excited he was. He spent the rest of the school day feeling really excited. When Angel & Elias arrived at the Lookout that afternoon Elias couldn't wait to tell them about his nomination.

"Hey guys you're not going to believe this. I've been nominated for this year's America's Bravest Citizen award" said Elias.

"Wow that's great news. Good job Elias" said Chase.

"It certainly is. I'm sure your parents will be really proud" said Marshall.

"I'm guessing it's because he escaped Aaron by himself. That definitely was something that required a lot of bravery & courage" said Rocky.

"I think this is a great achievement for you Elias. This is some of the best news I've ever heard" said Rubble.

"We're all really happy for you. Good luck Elias" said Skye.

"I think everyone will agree with me when I say that you definitely deserve to win. I would be surprised if you didn't" said Zuma.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot to see how much you support me. Let's go to the park" said Elias.

"Good idea. Let's go" said Ryder.

Everyone spent the afternoon at the park. All of them had a great time. When Angel & Elias headed home Elias couldn't wait to tell his parents.

"Hey guys I've been nominated for this year's America's Bravest Citizen award. Take a look" said Elias as he gave the note to his parents. Ella & Ethan read the note. It was a pleasant surprise for both of them.

"This is amazing. I never would've expected this" said Ella.

"I agree. Good job Elias" said Ethan.

Everyone shared a group hug. That night as Elias went to bed he couldn't stop thinking about the award ceremony.

" _To think in just 2 weeks' time I could be winning 1 of the most prestigious awards in this country. I wonder how many other people were nominated. I think at least 1 of them is probably going to be a military veteran. I'm not sure how much of a chance I'll have of winning but regardless it's going to be an experience I'll cherish for the rest of my life"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Flying To The Capital

The 24TH of September seemed to come by quicker than anyone was expecting. Elias became more excited as each day went by as the ceremony drew closer. On the 23RD Angel, Elias, Ella & Ethan packed their stuff & drove to the airport to catch their flight. It was a 3 hour flight from Adventure Bay to Washington D.C. Their flight left at 4:00 that afternoon. Elias didn't go to school that day because he needed to pack his stuff & make sure that he had everything he needed. The last time he saw his friends before leaving they wished him luck & hoped that he would win. Angel, Elias, Ella & Ethan arrived at the airport at 3:00. After checking in they did a little bit of shopping to pass the time before they boarded their flight. They didn't really buy much of anything. Angel got a chew toy, Elias got a book, Ella got some perfume & Ethan got a shirt. After regrouping they waited in the waiting area for the boarding call.

"This is so exciting. I can't wait to get there. Meeting the President is going to be such an exciting moment" said Elias.

"The fact that we got 1ST class tickets on both flights is even better. I'm sure that we'll get a nice hotel room to stay at while we're there" said Ella.

"Just remember honey this isn't a vacation. Don't expect to be treated like royalty the whole time we're there. I'm sure Elias wouldn't want you making a fool of yourself in front of everyone" said Ethan.

"Attention passengers Flight 684 to Washington D.C is now boarding" said an airport employee on the intercom.

"Come on guys let's go" said Angel.

Everyone headed over to the gate where their flight was waiting. After presenting their boarding passes they were directed to their seats. All of them got seats in the front row right by the cockpit door. Elias looked out the window & thought about what was in store for him in the coming days.

" _I never would've thought I'd ever do something like this. This is exciting. I could be making history very soon"_ thought Elias.

Just before the plane took off safety demonstrations were performed in case of an emergency. The captain also made note of Elias' nomination for his award. Because of this Elias, Ella & Ethan were given special treats while on the flight. Elias felt so honoured. As the plane took off Elias looked out the window & watched as the plane rose into the sky. As he looked back at Adventure Bay he thought about his friends.

" _I'm sure that everyone will be watching the ceremony on TV. I'm not sure how much of it will be televised but I know for a fact that afterwards I'll probably be recognised by many people"_ thought Elias.

After the plane reached cruising altitude cabin service began. Elias, Ella & Ethan were treated with champagne, soft drinks, chocolate, pizza & ice cream. It felt like they were celebrities with the treatment they were getting. After they finished eating they settled in for the flight. Elias spent most of the flight reading the book he had bought at the airport, Ella spent most of the flight watching a movie & Ethan spent most of the flight listening to music. At about 7:00 the plane touched down at Washington Dulles International airport. After they got off the plane they went through customs & waited for their luggage on the conveyer belt. Angel had to spend the whole flight in the luggage compartment since she was a pet & she pretty much spent the whole flight playing with her new toy. After retrieving their luggage everyone went outside to find the taxi waiting to take them to the hotel they would be staying at. The driver of their taxi was holding a sign with the family's last name on it. After finding their taxi they were taken to the hotel. On the way there they passed the Washington Monument, The White House & The Pentagon. After arriving at the hotel everyone went to the reception desk to check in. It turned out that they got a penthouse suite at the top floor. Their room was stunning. It was better than the hotel room Elias & Jake stayed in at Crystal Beach the other weekend. The room had everything a person could dream of. There were 2 comfortable beds, a mini kitchen, a master bathroom, a big TV & a computer with internet access. After unpacking their stuff everyone went down to the restaurant to eat dinner. Angel had some steak, Elias had some fish & chips, Ella had a chicken schnitzel with salad & Ethan had a burger with onion rings. They shared a jug of lemonade for drinks & a chocolate cake for dessert. After they had finished eating they went back to their room. They spent a couple of hours watching TV & browsing the internet. Soon they got ready for bed.

"Are you excited about tomorrow Elias?" asked Angel.

"Yes I am. I can't believe I'm going to meet the President" said Elias.

"So what time do we go to this ceremony?" asked Ella.

"I don't know. How about we check after breakfast tomorrow? That way we can get ourselves ready & present ourselves in an organised manner" said Ethan.

" _This is surreal. To think tomorrow I could be making history by winning this award. I don't ever think I would've expected this to happen. Maybe if I get the chance I can speak out to everyone out there who has experienced what I have & let them know that we can still stand strong no matter what & that if we try hard enough we can all get justice for all the people out there who have suffered. Being a role model is really important & if I get the chance to speak them I'm going to make sure that I let everyone know that if I can pull through a traumatic experience then so can they"_ though Elias as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Making History

As the sun rose on the morning of the day the award ceremony was to be held Elias was feeling quite excited & nervous. He was excited because he was going to meet the President but nervous because he wasn't sure how everything would turn out.

" _I can't believe I'm actually going to meet the President. This is insane. Not many people my age get this opportunity so I better make the most of it"_ thought Elias as he got dressed. Elias went out to the balcony & took in the view. He could see the White House, the Pentagon & the Washington monument in plain sight. He stood there watching the sun rise for 10 minutes before going back inside. By this point Angel & his parents had woken up. Angel was sitting around waiting, Ella was getting dressed & Ethan had gone to check when they were expected to arrive.

"Good morning Elias. How are you feeling about today?" asked Ella.

"Excited & nervous. It's crazy that we're going to meet the President but at the same time I feel really light since I don't know how things are going to turn out" said Elias.

"I'm sure we'll all be fine. Just stay calm & don't work yourself up over it. None of us want to see you panicking like it's a catastrophe or anything" said Angel.

Minutes later Ethan returned.

"We meet the President, his family & the other nominees at 10:00, the ceremony will be broadcast live across the country & the world at 12:00 & immediately afterwards there's an after party that goes on until 6:00. We have a few hours to get ourselves ready" said Ethan.

"OK good. Let's go have some breakfast" said Ella.

Everyone went to the restaurant. Angel had some bacon, Elias had pancakes with syrup & orange juice, Ella had raisin toast & milk & Ethan had eggs & sausages with champagne. After they finished eating they went back to their room to fill in the time before they needed to get going. All of them decided to watch some TV. At 9:45 they left to go to the ceremony. A limousine was waiting for them to take them there.

"This is so cool. I feel like a celebrity right now" said Elias.

"I have to agree with that. You don't see this everyday" said Ella.

The ride didn't take very long but nobody seemed to mind. The limo pulled up out the front of the White House. The President & his family were waiting by the front door. As Elias & his family hopped out of the limo he became awestruck at what he saw. Everyone walked over to where the President was standing.

"Hello there. You must be Elias" said President Obama as he extended his hand.

"Yes I am. It's an honour to meet you Mr President. This is Angel. She can talk. Show them Angel" said Elias.

"Hi I'm Angel. Nice to meet you all" said Angel.

President Obama & his family were surprised. They had never seen anything quite amazing as a talking pup before.

"Now I've seen everything. Anyways the other nominees are waiting inside. We shouldn't keep them waiting" said President Obama.

Everyone went inside. They were directed to a holding room. Albert Jones & the other nominees & their families were inside waiting. There were only 3 other nominees. There was a woman in her 30s, a man in his 20s & a girl in her teens.

"Welcome everyone. My name is Albert Jones. The 4 of you have all been brought here for 1 thing: all of you committed acts of bravery & courage that aren't seen very often. Today 1 of you will be awarded America's Bravest Citizen. Good luck to all of you. You have 2 hours until the ceremony. Feel free to mingle with each other" said Albert as he left the room.

After Albert left everyone mingled with each other. The names of the other nominees were Geneva Maribell, Norman Tate & Scarlett Logan. Geneva was 16 & was nominated for saving her younger brother during a house fire that almost killed both of them, Norman was 25 & was nominated for throwing himself on a grenade while out at war that left him paralysed & took both his lower legs & lower arms & Scarlett was 34 & was nominated for saving her children after they crashed their car which exploded seconds after they got to safety. The 2 hour interval between the arrival & the ceremony went by pretty quickly. At 12:00 the nominees, their families, the President & his family went to the conference room. There were lots of journalists, reporters & other media correspondents in the crowd. President Obama, Albert Jones & the nominees went on stage while everyone else sat in the audience. After everything was in place the ceremony began to broadcast.

"Hello everyone. My name is Albert Jones. I'm the main man behind the ABC Awards. 4 very brave & courageous people stand behind me right now but only 1 of them will be awarded America's Bravest Citizen. Our 1ST nominee escaped a serial killer all by himself & brought him to justice, our 2ND nominee saved her younger brother from a house fire that almost killed them, our 3RD nominee threw himself on a grenade that left him paralysed & caused him to lose the lower parts of his arms & legs & our 4TH & final nominee saved her family her family after a car accident seconds before the car exploded. Put your hands together for Elias Vincent, Geneva Maribell, Norman Tate & Scarlett Logan" said Albert.

Everyone clapped & cheered for the 4 nominees. President Obama took over to announce the winner.

"This year the decision was quite tough. These 4 people are all heroes in their own right. Choosing just 1 of them to win was extremely difficult. Without any further delays I am proud to announce that America's Bravest Citizen this year is… Elias Vincent" said President Obama.

Everyone clapped & cheered. Elias gasped as he walked over & accepted the award. He couldn't believe he actually won. He had just made history by becoming the youngest winner ever. After accepting the award he addressed the crowd.

"Wow thanks. I can't believe I actually won. I never would've thought I'd actually win. Having become the youngest winner ever is also quite an accomplishment. I shouldn't be the only person here to be recognised for what I've done. Geneva, Norman & Scarlett deserve recognition as well. They did things nobody else would likely ever do & they were just as brave as I was when I saved my own life. I want everyone out there to know that if you look inside yourself deep enough you will find the courage to do amazing things. I hope that everyone looks up to not only me but the other nominees as well as role models. Never take anything in life for granted since there's no way of knowing when it could all be taken away. Just remember that you don't really know about the things you have & what they mean to you until they're gone. We should all be grateful for what we have & never let ourselves forget what's important. In conclusion all I have to say is that I'm grateful for everything everyone has done for me in life & I couldn't ask for anything more. Thank you everyone" said Elias.

Elias received a standing ovation from the crowd. It was such a liberating moment for him. President Obama then gave his closing statement.

"Congratulations Elias. Thank you everyone. We will now begin the after party. If you could all please follow me to the reception room we can get things going" said President Obama.

Everyone in the room followed the President to the reception room. It was an extravagant set up. There was lots of food, A dance floor & wonderful decorations everywhere. It was an amazing sight.

"Well done Elias. How do you feel right now?" asked Angel.

"I feel fantastic. This is the best day of my life. I can't wait to tell everyone at home about it" said Elias

"We're all really proud of you. Your acceptance speech was quite touching. I'm sure a lot of people will be inspired by you" said Ella.

"I'm sure they will be. Let's enjoy ourselves & make this day even better" said Ethan.

Elias went over nominees & spoke with them about how they were all just as important throughout the whole ceremony & its process. He was congratulated by everyone in the room throughout the afternoon. Elias had a wonderful time enjoying the food & dancing along to the tunes being played. It was a spectacular event. Eventually 6:00 rolled around & everyone left the White House. After saying goodbye to everyone Elias & his family returned to the hotel they were staying at. They had dinner in the restaurant before retiring to their room for the evening. Angel & Elias browsed the internet while Ella & Ethan. As Elias got into bed that night he thought about how everyone in Adventure Bay would react when they learned about the results of the ceremony.

" _I can't wait to get home & show everyone my award. I really think that the other 3 should've gotten an award as well. I don't think it's fair that only 1 person wins this award every year. I think everyone who is nominated should get an award as well. At least that way they'll get more recognition for their actions. I suppose all I can do now is just move on in life & continue with what I want to do"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Home Again

Elias & his family woke up very early in the morning. Their flight back to Adventure Bay left Dulles Airport at 5:00 in the morning. They got up at 3:30 so that they could check out of their room & get to the airport. It was understandable that all of them were tired when they left.

" _It sucks we had to get up so early. Maybe I can get some sleep on the plane. Once we land hopefully I won't feel so tired"_ thought Elias.

After checking out at the front desk everyone took a taxi to the airport. It was 4:00 when they arrived so they had an hour to wait until their plane left. None of them got any sleep during the wait period since they risked missing their flight.

"I feel so tired. I'm struggling to stay awake" said Angel.

"Me too. Once we get on the plane we can get some rest" said Elias.

"That sounds like a good idea. That way we won't feel so tired when we land" said Ella.

"I feel just fine. Maybe I'm just not as sleep deprived as you all are" said Ethan.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting the boarding call came on. Everyone rushed to the gate. As soon as they got their seats they waited until take off so they could adjust to their comfort for some rest. Eventually the plane took off. Once the plane had gotten to the right altitude Elias, Ella & Ethan adjusted their seats & requested some blankets & pillows from the flight attendants. It didn't take long for all of them to fall asleep. They spent almost the whole flight asleep. They woke up just as the plane was landing. It was 8:00 in the morning when they arrived back in Adventure Bay.

"Are you guys going to work today?" asked Elias.

"No we're going to stay home & get some rest" said Ella.

"Do you want to go to school?" asked Ethan.

"Yes I do. I want to show everyone my award" said Elias.

"That's fine with us. I'm sure everyone will be proud of you" said Ella.

"I'm sure they will" said Elias.

Soon everyone got home. While Ella & Ethan unpacked all their stuff Angel & Elias grabbed a quick bite from the kitchen & waited for the school bus. Elias had his award in his hand & he couldn't wait to show everyone. When the bus arrived Elias received a round of applause from everyone. He knew that they had seen the ceremony on TV. When the bus arrived at school Elias went straight inside to get his stuff. He was really excited when the bell rang for 1ST period.

" _I can't wait to show everyone my award. I'm so excited"_ said Elias.

As everyone arrived at class to begin the lesson Miss Spearwood spoke up.

"Good to see you back Elias. How did the ceremony go?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"It was amazing. I had a great time & the best part is that I actually won. I'm now the youngest winner of this award in history" said Elias.

"That's good to hear. Well done Elias" said Miss Spearwood.

"Thanks" said Elias.

Everyone in class clapped & cheered. Elias felt really excited. Throughout the school day Elias showed his award to just about every kid in school. At lunch he talked about the ceremony with his friends.

"Well done on winning Elias. You're so lucky" said Ace.

"You should be really proud. You've won something not many other people get. I feel honoured to be in your presence now" said Carlos.

"This is so cool. 1 of my friends is an award winner. This is an exciting moment for all of us" said Danny.

"Everyone in school watched the ceremony. At 1ST all of us were shocked that you won but we're all happy that you did it" said Katie.

"That speech you gave was quite something. You set a good example for everyone out there who has struggled with similar issues in their lives" said Ryder.

"Thanks guys. A week ago I never would've thought that I would win this award. Now that I have won I feel a great sense of accomplishment. I hope my story inspires others to stand up & find the courage to deal with their problems in life. That's all I could ever ask for" said Elias.

At the end of the day Elias went to the Lookout to show the PAW Patrol his award.

"Well done Elias. You're a hero" said Chase.

"I wish I could be like you. You inspire me" said Marshall.

"We watched the ceremony here at the Lookout. All of us were really excited to see you win" said Rocky.

"Your speech brought me to tears. What you said was really sweet" said Rubble.

"I'm sure there are lots of kids around the world that have found inspiration from you to find a way to help themselves. You're an excellent role model" said Skye.

"Everyone in Adventure Bay is proud of you Elias. You should be too" said Zuma.

"Thanks guys. It's really sweet to see how much support I'm getting. It means a lot to me" said Elias.

Shortly afterwards everyone went down to the beach. Elias showed his award to everyone who came by. It was a wonderful afternoon for him. That night as he prepared for bed he thought about the events of the last few days.

" _What a crazy week I've had. I feel so honoured to have this award. This whole experience was amazing. I don't think I'll win another award like this in my life but all I hope for is that everyone out there who has struggled with similar issues can find bravery & courage to stand tall & not let anything get to them. Winning this award was a big accomplishment & I couldn't feel any more spirited to have won. I wonder who will win next year"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
